zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AmazingLink
RE: Pronunciation Personal Images RE: IRC RE: Userbox Successfully done I'm just wondering Why you're taking a break from the IRC when you just got there? --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 16:59, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, just making sure it wasn't something somebody did. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 17:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::On behalf of all of us, I apologize for the constant profanity. We're having a discussion now if you plan on joining. I can try to get it to stop if you want. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 19:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Getting the Whistle RE:Widgets RE: Special Intive Better Walkthroughs I checked the Majora's Mask Walkthrough you made. The beginning seemed a little not good. But no offense. You should show the walkthrough reader the map of the place, or what to do. Here is part of the walkthrough of Majora's Mask I made on Microsoft Word. Chapter 1 ITEMS AND ETC. Deku Nuts Clock Town (Map) Magic Bubble Blast Moon’s Tear Land Title Deed Piece of Heart Ocarina of Time Song of Time Rupees Needed: 5 The game starts off with a scene, I’m too lazy to tell you about it. On with the game! Lost Woods: Look around for some bushes. Slash them with your sword for money. We only have a few rupees. We need it. But you can get them later. Follow the path until you are in a place with tree trunks and a high ledge. Climb on the nearest trunk and hop from one to another until you get to the high ledge and proceed. There will be a scene with Link falling down. Skull Kid and the fairies will be waiting for you there. Skull Kid will transform you into a Deku and gets away with it. Only Tatl the fairy stays behind. She will blame you for separating her from the rest of the gang. Even though she wanted to mess with you. She will become your partner after a little. Mysterious Underworld: Enter the door and follow the corridor to the next room. You will be in a room with Deku flowers and some Come-Alive bushes. Use your spin attack on the bushes to get some rupees. Climb into the deku flowers until you get back on the platform. Use the deku flower and fly across to the other platform on the other side of the room. Enter the door. The door will close behind you (There’s no turning back.) Now use the deku flowers to get from platform to platform. On your way you will stumble into a Treasure Chest. Inside are 10 DEKU NUTS. Deku Nuts, when used will send a flash stunning enemies and possibly killing small enemies. When you reach the other end Tatl will tell you to check the weird looking tree. The tree is none other then the Deku Butler’s son. You will know about the butler later in the game. Now, continue. A scene with a spiral path will appear. As soon as you walk to the other end... 18:17, July 21, 2010 (UTC)Unregistered User You do know that it is his walkthrough and if you feel yours is better, that's your opinion, you are the one speaking through an IP. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 18:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Walkthroughs Languages The first is Latin saying Number 13, second is Finnish saying the same. And the third is Hylian speak saying the same. I saw everybody else doing languages and hopped on the band wagon. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 01:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:A Bubble Question Images The MM images you have uploaded are too small to be of use, not really needed and poorly named at that. Make sure to read the guidelines to image uploading on the upload page. Additionally, all of the trophy images will have to be converted and reuploaded under proper names. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Pictures If you have ms paint or another photo thingy majigy. Then copy the photo, paste it into ms paint and then click save as and click png image, and save it as that with the name of the photo --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 19:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) If you're on If you're on could you go to the IRC so I can explain about the images to you please? --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 20:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Userboxes I made you a userbox. The code can be found here if you want it. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 00:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Man on the roof Hi, I'm Dunnadunnazelda. I've been editing the man on the roof page. I do not mean to challenge you, but only to ask, have you ever tried to do the sidestepping thing? Perhaps it should not be posted on the man on the roof page, but I will post it on the Ocarina of time glitches page. Thanks. --Dunnadunnazelda (talk) 01:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC)Dunnadunnazelda Why is it Operation Death Sword I saw your question in the My Home area. In response, he's hardly ever on. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 20:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Userbox with the most images